2P Japan; Kuro Honda
2P!Japan, or is popularly known by the fandom as Kuro Honda (alt. Kyo, Touya, Kurogiku etc.) is the second player/counterpart of the original Japan, Honda Kiku.. ''APPEARANCE 2P!Japan is the spitting image of the normal Japan, with the difference being their eye color and their skin complexion. While the normal Japan has dark brown to amber eyes, 2P!Japan has blood red eyes. He also wears a black version of normal Japan's military uniform, added with a purple cape with a golden sun print at its back. It is also taken note that 2P!Japan wields his katana on his right hand, as opposed to normal Japan wielding his katana on his left hand. This heavily hints that he is right-hand dominant. His body is covered with a lot of tattoos and scars, being the current representative of the Japanese mafia. As the representation of the entire families of the Yakuza, he enjoys decorating his body with tattoos/irezumi, even showing at some "unexpected" parts of his body. Though, like most Yakuza members, he keeps himself fully covered in clothing unless necessary. His favourite tattoo is located on the bottom right part of his abdomen: a tattoo of a wilted chrysanthemum tainted with blood; may be a given hint to his opposition on being the representation of the Japanese Empire during the Second World War. It might also be revealed in a few RPs that his left pinkie finger is a prosthetic one; as he broke an unspecified promise to someone before. (Details of this may vary based on the roleplay) It always served as a reminder for him to never utter a word to anyone unless needed, as he is afraid to make that mistake again. Despite his handicap, he still could hold his sword well, making the defect even make him train more to overcome the weakness. His skin is paler on comparison to his first player. He also wears a pair of red earrings on each ear, representing Nagasaki and Hiroshima.These are his erogenous zones. He once tried piercing them in attempts to lessen their sensitivity but, it only ended up with him lying in bed in pain for several days. He still wears it though for style, though the holes in his ears are a constant reminder of how stupidly he acted in the past. He is revealed to be rather “ticklish(his erogenous zone, in comparison with the Italy brothers' hair curl)” on the said parts, (maybe because he was caught off guard by the atomic bomb landing on the said two places during the second World war). Due to training himself harshly in his childhood, he has a very high tolerance to pain, alcohol, and weather changes. Though it does not mean that he is invulnerable. ' ' PERSONALITY 2P! Japan retains his counterpart's politeness, though in a matter of honour rather than real respect. He does not speak unless spoken to, and even then in short and to the point sentences. He does not get flustered, does not worry, and keeps his own opinions to himself. He is very honourable, to the point of punishing those considered dishonourable. But he is ruthless in his exploits. Similar to what was said in the wiki; 2P!Japan is an non-reactive, two-faced nation who takes honour and discipline as his first priority. Unlike his 1P, he has tendencies to smile; though, most(if not all) of them are fake. Most smiling attempts are to be seen as a threat. As it means that he is holding his anger and has murderous intentions to the people he "fake polite smiles" at. Though emotionless like his counterpart, he was not naturally calm like his 1P. It took him his lifetime to control his emotions; as he was taught they were troublesome. He was in actuality quite a short-tempered, cynical and an irritable person (at some point even childish) in his past. Though, only few (namely 2P!China) knows of his true nature. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who he classifies as "dishonourable". Though, to people he despises so much, he prefers an even slower version of killing--usually involving public humiliation; after all, Japanese take great pride in their names and public image. Like what was said before, Kuro only trained to control his emotions and is not originally emotionless. Expect some hints of his natural childishness when he gets close enough with your muse; even moreso when he (if) falls in love with her. Though, it may take a while for him to even feel love as he has difficulty of grasping his own emotions. He could feel them but he doesn’t know what they specifically are. He had forced himself to forget for years that he couldn’t even identify them. He can also be very competitive and would never even think of losing as an option when challenged. At the most desperate times, he may cheat just to be the victor. No hard feelings for him, though. As long as he is the winner. This is most applicable in fist fights and sword fights. If you tell him that cheating is dishonourable, he will counter back saying, “Losing is the most dishonourable of all acts to be done.” He may not show it much but he is as worse as his first player with being a closet pervert. He keeps a handful of pornography in his room, mostly 'siscon' and maid fetish porn .2P!Japan works for the Yakuza in his universe, until he was summoned to the 1P!Universe by the Japanese government to take his 1P's place as Imperial!Japan. He still feels a bit of resentment for his 1P (and has a current "tensed" relationship with him) for this. (Add that to the fact that his 1P is the current representation of the Japanese government. The said government are making attempts to dissolve all of the Yakuza families.) After he was dissolved as the Empire of Japan, he continued working as the representation of the Japanese mafia. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION• '' * As what said about him being a severe closet pervert, 2P!Japan is fond of watching pornography--from reading to listening to even acting it out--he liked the feeling of being dominant; as he was taught to do so (in reference to comfort women from various ex-Japanese colonies). He would most likely do everything in the act of making love. He likes seeing his partner's reactions; even to hearing them moan his name out. It gives him a huge ego boost.This could also root for the fact that he was already exposed to kinds of odd pornography when he was a child--and triggered him to be quite addicted to it when he became an Empire. Though, he has trained much to control it. * 2P!Japan's real name is Kiku Honda; the same name as his counterpart. But due to hating the fact that someone he thinks of as 'dishonourable' (not to mention his spitting image) is sharing the same name as him, he refused to be called the same. He went by "Nihon/Japan" or his country's name as he preferred to be called in a short period of time but, in time, he found himself being called as "Kuro" by others. Mainly because he is always seen wearing his black military uniform, no matter the circumstance. He asked a co-worker why they kept calling him that and he was answered that he was called as "Kuro" because the name/pet name suited him in a sense. As others saw him as a darker version of his first player. The name stuck ever since. And he honestly didn't mind being called the name. He even went so far as to change his human name and tell the few people who knew to keep his old name a secret. His 1P included. * He likes giving people "tests". Mostly to see how they will stay honourable 'till the end. But in truth, he knows almost no one passes these "tests". In the end, these "tests" are just his excuses to quench his bloodthirst. * Kuro speaks in Kansai dialect. Mainly because yakuzas are often associated with the dialect in Japanese culture. Hyogo, the prefecture where the largest Yakuza family's HQ, the Yamaguchi-gumi is located in the Kansai region (specifically Kobe city). He can speak in "normal" Japanese dialect too. But he is more comfortable in using Kansai.